During the course of the car being repaired in the repair shop, the monitoring system will keep performing image recording all day long. So image recording would be uninterrupted even when the car is not being repaired, producing a high number of static video frames. Preserving a large number of such static video frames can result in wasted storage space and network bandwidth. In addition, to view and retrieve the key information would entail searching among the static video frames spanning a long length of time, resulting in a waste of time and efforts or even missing the key frame.
Existing video recording methods monitor the panorama and only trigger the recording action when a motion occurs. Such a function can, to some extent, alleviate the above issues. But the drawback is an irrelevant movement would also trigger the recording action. For example, when a pedestrian is walking by the car 5 meters away, the video recording will inexorably be triggered by the movement, still leading to information redundancy.